The invention relates generally to turbomachines, and more particularly to the design of enhanced outlet guide vanes for use in turbomachines.
As will be appreciated, a conventional gas turbine engine typically includes a fan assembly. Airflow that exits the fan assembly is split such that a portion of airflow passes into a booster compressor while the remaining portion of the airflow is bypassed. This bypass air flows past and interacts with a stage of the outlet guide vanes (OGVs). These OGVs are generally disposed between annular inner and outer walls, where the inner and outer walls are mounted in an OGV support structure mechanically tied into an engine casing. Outlet guide vanes typically have airfoil like cross-sections that include a leading edge, a relatively thick middle section, and a thin trailing edge. Accordingly, it may be desirable to dissipate heat from the engine through the OGVs. In addition, as will be appreciated, the levels of noise emanating from the OGVs are typically high. Hence, it may also be desirable to reduce noise levels resulting from the OGVs.
Aircraft gas turbine engine manufacturers are developing new ways of effectively reducing noise. Currently, nacelles on jet engines utilize liners or acoustic panels to absorb sound produced by the blades and vanes or other turbomachinery elements in the turbofan. These panels are typically located on the nacelle walls. Additionally, it is desirable to place heat sinks in similar locations for removing heat from oil, water, and other coolants. Unfortunately, these heat sinks occupy space that may otherwise be used to house acoustic panels or other materials for further acoustic absorption.
Furthermore, certain currently available techniques typically use separate heat exchangers and acoustic absorbers to address the cooling and noise reduction needs of the turbomachines. Additionally, various techniques such as running the coolant tubes in the outlet guide vanes (OGV) to facilitate heat transfer have been developed. Unfortunately, the smooth wall of an OGV is not an efficient heat transfer surface.
It may be therefore desirable to develop an OGV that may be used for acoustic absorption as well as for heat exchange.